The mechanisms of multielectron redox processes involving small molecules and ions which are of importance in metabolism and energy transduction will be investigated. The mechanistic studies, which will be based on model systems, will be directed toward establishing possible reaction patterns for the nitrite reductase enzymes, the sulfite reductase enzymes, and the oxygen evolving site in Photosystem II.